Et si
by bayas
Summary: TERMINEE. John fait une introspection suite à une révélation. Chapitre 5.
1. Chapter 1

**Note :** N'hurlez pas, j'ai cette fic qui me poursuit et me bloque dans l'écriture des suites de Séquelles et Apparences. Et je sais que si je n'écris pas ce chapitre les autres fics resterons au placard.

Pour résumer, John fait une introspection suite à une révélation.

**Disclaimer :** Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**

* * *

**

- 1 -

Je regarde mon réveil, quatre heures du matin, je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Ce qu'elle m'a dit ... **et si **c'était vrai ? Après tout, tout est possible dans la galaxie de Pégase, plus rien ne m'étonne. Mais quand même ... **Et si **ça se réalise, comment vais je réagir ? Pourquoi je n'y avais jamais pensé avant ? Allez, imagine ... Mon Dieu, non. J'ai l'estomac qui vient de se retourner. Donc si jamais ça arrive, ça va me toucher encore plus, je n'y aurai jamais pensé. Nous faisons partie de la même équipe, on se voit de temps en temps au mess, mais nous ne sommes pas ... proches. Ses paroles raisonnent dans ma tête, je vais devenir fou. Il faut que j'oublie, c'est une folle qui essaie de me déstabiliser.

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi McKay ? Parce qu'il est le plus fragile ? Parce que c'est lui qu'il faut protéger ? Arrête de te poser des questions Sheppard. Ce n'est qu'une folle furieuse.

Est ce que je peux changer les choses ? Est ce que je **veux** changer les choses ? Pourquoi as tu pensé ça ? Je ne deviens pas fou, je suis fou. Peut être que je devrai lui en parler. Non, ça le ferai flipper. Quoique ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose, il repartirait peut être sur Terre.

Il a remarqué que je n'allais pas bien en revenant de P6X307. Voilà une grande différence entre nous, si c'était lui qui avait été troublé, je n'aurai rien vu. Je le critique souvent sur son manque d'humanité mais je ne vaux pas mieux que lui.

Je me lève et me dirige dans la salle de bain. Je vois mon reflet dans la glace, je suis blanc comme ... Mon Dieu, il faut que je m'enlève les paroles de cette tarée de la tête. Faut que je sorte.

Je me rhabille et erre dans les couloirs déserts. Je me repasse le film de la journée dans la tête, surtout au moment où cette fille s'approche de moi. Au début, j'ai pensé que j'avais une touche, quelle erreur ! Elle me murmure à l'oreille, et je crois avoir mal compris ses propos. Elle me les répète, deux, trois fois. Je la regarde, je regarde Rodney, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Elle me sourit, elle a le sourire d'un ange. Oh oui, d'un ange.

Un bruit me sort de mes pensées, je m'arrête et regarde autour de moi. J'hallucine, mes pas m'ont conduit directement devant la porte de McKay. Je l'imagine, couché sur son lit, dormant tranquillement ... **et si** ... non, pas maintenant. C'est trop tôt. Du moins, l'autre folle ne m'a pas dit quand. Peut être que ... J'ai la frousse, ma tête va exploser. Pourquoi me l'a t'elle dit ? J'aurai préféré ne pas savoir.

_- Colonel ?_

Je sursaute et me retourne. Il est là, au milieu du couloir, et moi je suis devant sa porte.

_- Bonjour McKay._

Il regarde sa montre et sourit.

_- C'est vrai qu'à cette heure-ci, c'est plutôt bonjour. Vous veniez me voir ?_

_- Oui, euh non, du moins mes pas m'ont conduit jusqu'içi._

_- Insomnie ?_

_- Oui, vous aussi ?_

_- Non, j'étais de garde et j'ai été appelé par le technicien, également de garde, pour une anomalie dans la salle d'embarquement. Je retournais me coucher._

_- D'accord, et bien bonne nuit._

_- Attendez, je vois que vous n'allez pas bien, vous êtes aussi pâle qu'un mort._ Il fronçe les sourcils. _Quoi ? J'ai dit une bêtise ?_

_- Non. Je vais vous laisser, je vais courir un peu._

_- A cette heure ? _

Je recule, il tente de m'attraper par le bras, mais j'esquive et je m'enfuis en courant. Je ne peux pas lui dire et mon instinct sait que je ne pourrai pas changer le futur.

**oO Flash back Oo**

P6X307

Elle s'approche de moi.

_- Bonjour,_ murmure t'elle, _je m'appelle Hela, nous étions fait pour nous rencontrer, les ancêtres m'ont prévenus de votre venue._

Je suis content, elle est magnifique avec ses yeux verts, ses cheveux couleur corbeau, et ce sourire, on dirait un ange.

_- Bonjour, je m'appelle John Sheppard._

_- Je sais qui vous êtes, n'oubliez pas, je suis envoyée par les anciens._

_- C'est vrai. Alors ? Qu'est que les anciens ont prévus pour nous deux ?_

Elle plonge son regard dans les miens, j'ai l'impression que ses yeux verts deviennent orange.

_- Je vous demande de m'écouter attentivement._

_- Mais ..._

Elle fronçe les sourcils et soudain je n'ai plus de voix, mes lèvres bougent mais aucun son ne sort. Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ?

_- Je vous rends muet juste le temps pour vous de m'écouter, je ne suis pas venu pour vous mais pour le Docteur McKay._ Une pointe de jalousie déchire mon âme et mon coeur. _Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Je viens le voir car je vais bientôt l'emmener, je vais emmener son âme._ Je regarde Rodney qui discute avec Teyla. _Oui, vous avez bien compris, dans très peu de temps je vais revenir et l'emmener avec moi. Je suis l'ange de la mort. Et vous ne pourrez rien y changer, c'est son destin._

Au début, je n'ai pas voulu croire en ses prédictions, mais sur Atlantis, lorsque j'ai discuté avec Elisabeth de la mission, je lui ai parlé d'Hela, sans évoquer ses terribles paroles.

_- Hela ?_ a dit Elisabeth. _C'est drôle comme prénom._

_- Ah bon ?_

_- Elle porte le même nom qu'une déesse scandinave._

Je lui ai quand même posé la question.

_- La déesse de ... quoi ?_

_- Déesse des morts. John ? Vous allez bien ?_

_- J'ai mal à la tête, ça ne vous fait rien si je vous remets le rapport de mission demain ?_

_- Non non, allez vous reposer._

**oO Fin du flash back Oo**

Il est cinq heures du matin, je viens de passer une nuit blanche. Que vais je faire ? Pour moi Rodney a toujours été immortel, même s'il a souvent été en danger, il s'en est toujours sorti. L'ange de la mort m'a ouvert les yeux sur l'importance qu'il avait pour moi, mais d'après Hela, il ne reste que très peu de temps. Elle va revenir dans la semaine. **Et si **je le sauvais malgré tout ? **Et si ...**

**TBC.**

**C'est du friendship ou du McShep, à vous de voir. J'écrirai du friendship mais les paroles seront suffisamment ambigues. Encore une deathfic ? Vous le saurez au dernier chapitre. **

**Charlie, si tu passes par là, sache que Séquelles 5 est en cours de finalisation avant d'aller en bêta lecture. Mais le chapitre est très très très difficile à écrire. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**** :** A la demande d'Auvi, voiçi la suite de cette fic. Je me force un peu car j'ai deux nouvelles fics que j'aimerai écrire (dont l'une est une suite d'une ancienne fic, devinez laquelle).

**Disclaimer**** :** Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent**** :** John a rencontré une jeune femme sur une planète, elle lui révèle qu'elle est l'ange de la mort et qu'elle va venir prendre la vie de Rodney très bientôt.

**- 2 -**

La nuit suivante fut un vrai calvaire pour John. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil, trop inquiet des menaces faites par Hela, l'ange de la mort. Pourquoi les anciens cautionnaient-ils cela ? Normalement ils sont bons, ils n'interviennent pas dans la vie des humains.

Il en était à son cinquième café quand Ronon s'assit devant lui. Le mess était encore vide à cette heure matinale, le soleil venait à peine de se lever.

_- Bonjour Sheppard._

John releva la tête, il n'avait pas vu son coéquipier arriver. Il se frotta les yeux et murmura un vague bonjour.

_- Vous allez bien ? Vous semblez être épuisé._

_- Ce n'est rien Ronon, je passe de mauvaises nuits en ce moment._

_- Et Beckett ? Qu'est ce qu'il en dit ?_

_- Il n'en sait rien, je n'ai pas envie de passer une batterie d'examens, et je n'ai pas envie de m'abrutir avec des somnifères._

_- Ok, c'est comme vous voulez._

Teyla s'installa également à la table. Elle regarda le colonel avec insistance.

_- Est-ce que ca va John ?_

_- Oui, ca va ! _râla le militaire. _J'aimerai qu'on arrête de me poser ce genre de question._

_- Désolée, c'était juste par politesse. _

_- Il dort mal en ce moment, ca le rend grincheux,_ dit Ronon.

_- Eh bien ! La mission d'aujourd'hui risque d'être vraiment super avec deux râleurs,_ répondit Teyla visiblement véxee de s'être fait jetée par le colonel.

Un groupe qui venait d'arriver au mess attira l'attention du militaire. Il y avait Radek, Miko, un autre scientifique dont le nom lui échappait et il y avait Rodney. Le Canadien parlait tout en se servant un café, visiblement content d'avoir l'attention de son petit groupe.

John l'observa longuement, il remarqua le charisme que le scientifique dégageait quand il parlait. Il comprit pourquoi il était le chef scientifique, car malgré le despotisme de Rodney, malgré son mauvais caractère, malgré son égo, ses collègues l'admiraient. C'était un génie et John était fier de l'avoir dans son équipe. **« **_**je vais revenir et l'emmener avec moi. Je suis l'ange de la mort. Et vous ne pourrez rien y changer, c'est son destin.»**_Sheppard ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes et soupira. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour son ami.

_- Bonjour McKay,_ dit Ronon.

_- Bonjour._

John leva la tête vers Rodney. Il sursauta et renversa son café sur lui.

_- Oh ! Café du matin, chagrin,_ déclara le canadien.

_- Quoi ?_ demanda John.

_- Ma mère disait ca à chaque fois que quelqu'un se renversait du café sur soi. Café du matin, chagrin. Elle racontait que lorsqu'une journée commençait de cette façon, elle allait finir par un drame. Donc par un chagrin._

En d'autres circonstances John aurait raillé cette expression mais avec les menaces qui pesaient sur Rodney elle ne tombait pas bien, pas bien du tout.

_- Je ... je dois me changer._

John s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Lorqu'il se retrouva dans sa chambre il alla immédiatement se passer de l'eau sur son visage. Il voulait oublier l'image qu'il venait de voir, celle qu'il l'avait fait sursauter et renverser son café. Quand il avait relevé la tête, il avait vu le visage de Rodney blanc comme un cadavre, et à la place des yeux bleus, des yeux blancs, opaques, comme ceux des aveugles, ceux dont on ne voit plus les pupilles. Cette vision lui avait fait peur.

_- Tu manques de sommeil John, ton esprit te joue des tours,_ tenta t'il de se rassurer.

Mais, il sentait au fond de lui que l'échéance était proche.

**oOo**

Le briefing avait lieu à neuf heures, Teyla devait parler du peuple qu'ils allaient rencontrer dans quelques heures, les Oréaliens. Elle connaissait bien l'une des filles du village, une cousine mariée à un Oréalien il y a quelques années pour établir une alliance entre les deux peuples. Ca faisait dix ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue.

Jobn était arrivé en avance, et le regrettait amèrement car il était seul, et il ne pouvait que réfléchir. Il aurait dû rejoindre un membre de son équipe, pour parler de tout et de rien, s'occuper l'esprit. C'est avec soulagement qu'il vit arriver Teyla, Ronon, et Weir. Elisabeth prit la télécommande sur la table et ferma les portes.

_- Attendez ... il manque McKay,_ déclara John.

_- Il a eu une urgence, il arrivera dans quelques minutes,_ répondit Weir. _Donc, nous allons parler de la planète ..._

_- Quelle urgence ? _coupa John.

_- Je ... Je ne sais pas, il m'a juste appelé pour me dire qu'un scientifique avait fait une erreur et qu'il devait réparer quelque chose._

_- Réparer ? Réparer quoi ? Une console, une machine ? _

_- Calmez vous Colonel, c'est de la routine pour lui,_ répliqua Teyla.

Sheppard se leva, son instinct lui disait de partir à la recherche du scientifique. Il attrapa la commande et ouvrit les portes.

_- Sheppard ! Revenez !_ cria Weir.

Elle interrogea Teyla et Ronon du regard mais ils n'en savaient pas plus qu'elle. Elle sentait qu'elle allait avoir une sérieuse conversation avec son chef militaire.

Un point rouge clignota sur l'écran de contrôle de la salle de la porte. Chuck appela Weir.

_- Docteur Weir, nous avons un problème dans la zone 2 de la citée. _

_- C'est quoi ?_

_- Une alarme incendie._

_- Contactez les équipes de secours immédiatement._

_- Elisabeth ? Vous croyez que McKay se trouve là-bas ?_

_- Je ne sais pas Teyla._

_- Peut être que Sheppard a eu ... comment vous appelez ça ?_

_- Un pressentiment ? J'espère que non._

Elle tapa sur sa radio et appela son chef scientifique, sans succès. Ils se regardèrent tous, une boule d'angoisse se forma dans leurs estomacs.

**TBC.**

**A bientôt pour la suite.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note**** :** Une suite rapidement pour une fois, non ?

**Disclaimer**** :** Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**- 3 -**

Il était si fatigué, il courrait dans les longs couloirs de la citée depuis cinq minutes mais il lui semblait qu'il courrait depuis au moins une bonne heure. Le manque de sommeil et l'inquiétude lui avaient pris toutes ses forces. Pourtant, il y a quelques années il avait pris l'habitude de faire des gardes de nuit, souvent trois jours sans dormir comme en Afghanistan. Mais c'était une autre époque, dans une autre galaxie.

Il faillit percuter une équipe de secours à quelques mètres d'un téléporteur. C'était Elisabeth qui avait mis en place ces pompiers de l'extrème, prêts à escalader, plonger, et surtout à éteindre les incendies. Incendies, il en était question à ce moment précis.

_- Wilson ? Vous allez où ?_

_- Dans la zone 2 mon Colonel. Une alarme incendie s'est déclenchée._

_- Attendez moi, je viens avec vous._

Il fallut quelques secondes entre le temps que les portes du téléporteur se ferment dans la zone 1 et s'ouvrent dans la zone 2. Pas assez malheureusement pour Sheppard. A peine le temps de souffler qu'il fallait repartir au pas de course.

_- C'est dans ce local,_ déclara Wilson. _Tenez vous prêt, nous ne connaissons pas si c'est un incendie important ou pas._

Les hommes attrapèrent chacun leurs extincteurs, prêts à dégoupiller. Sheppard retint son souffle, priant pour que Rodney ne soit pas là-dedans. La porte s'ouvrit ...

**oOo**

Visiblement les alarmes incendies, qui avaient été installées à la demande de Weir, étaient un peu trop sensibles. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, le scientifique qui était dans le local resta sidéré devant la troupe de pompiers prêts à « tirer ». Sa cigarette était collée à sa lèvre inférieure, prête à tomber. Il avait été pris en faute, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il sourit lorsque les pompiers se moquèrent gentiment de lui, mais son sourire s'effaça quand le plus gradé de tous, le Colonel Sheppard, attrapa l'extincteur de Wilson et lui balança de la mousse au visage.

_- C'est INTERDIT de fumer dans les locaux ! _hurla le Colonel. _**Et si ... **__Et si un incendie extrêmement grave se produisait en ce moment même dans une autre partie de la cité ? L'équipe de secours ne servirait à rien, trop occupée par vos idioties !_

Le scientifique retira ses lunettes, et tenta de s'excuser mais le Colonel était déjà parti.

**oOo**

Retour à la case départ, retour au pas de course jusqu'au téléporteur. Mais une douleur fulgurante à la poitrine obligea John à s'appuyer contre un mur. Il tapa sur sa radio.

_- McKay, içi Sheppard, répondez. McKay, répondez s'il vous plaît ..._

Au cinquième appel John décida d'aller au laboratoire.

**oOo**

Il n'avait plus mal à la poitrine mais il préférait ne plus courir. Il entra dans le laboratoire de Rodney, il vit Radek devant son ordinateur.

_- Zelenka ! Où est McKay ? ! ?_

_- Il n'est pas censé être en réunion avec vous ?_

_- Il a appelé pour dire qu'il avait une urgence. _

_- Désolé Colonel, personne ne m'a parlé d'urgence._

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, John se retourna pour voir le nouveau venu.

_- Docteur Kerouac, savez vous où est le Docteur McKay ? _demanda Radek.

_- Dans le hangar à Jumper, je crois que j'ai bousillé un des Jumpers, ca a failli prendre feu ..._

_- Il travaille sur quel Jumper ? _questionna John.

_- Le numéro 6 mais je vous ..._

Le scientifique ne put terminer sa phrase, John avait déjà filé.

**oOo**

A peine entré dans le hangar, John leva la tête pour voir les numéros au dessus des Jumpers.

_- Numéro 6 !_

Il alla vers l'arrière du vaisseau mais lorsqu'il toucha la paroi du Jumper il reçut une décharge électrique, pas énorme mais il avait pu voir un arc électrique se former. La porte arrière était ouverte, il entra et aperçut McKay couché sous le tableau de commande.

_- McKay ?_

Pas de réponse, même pas un mouvement dans les pieds. Le sang de Sheppard ne fit qu'un tour, si Rodney s'était électrocuté, peut être qu'un massage cardiaque referait repartir le coeur. Il attrapa le scientifique par les pieds et le tira à lui.

_- Aïe ! ! ! ! ! Sheppard ? Mais vous êtes devenu dingue ? Je me suis surement cassé un doigt !_

Le scientifique se tenait la main, regardant le militaire avec colère.

_- Je vous ai appelé au moins quinze fois sur votre radio ! Vous ne pouviez pas répondre ?_

_- Kerouac a tellement mis le bazar dans les commandes qu'une onde magnétique entoure le Jumper. Essayez, vous verrez, votre radio ne fonctionne plus depuis que vous êtes entré._

_- Et quand je suis entré dans le vaisseau, je vous ai appelé, pourquoi ne pas avoir répondu ?_

_- J'étais trop occupé à compter les leds a remplacer. C'est pas un grille pain, un Jumper c'est une machine très compliquée. Vous voulez voir ?_

La tension était palpable entre les deux hommes. Rodney se releva tant bien que mal.

_- Pourquoi êtes vous venu me chercher ? J'avais prévenu Elisabeth de mon retard et de la ... Sheppard ? Vous allez bien ? John ? ! ?_

Le militaire était blanc comme un linge, les yeux exorbités, les mains tremblantes. Le Canadien oublia sa colère et attrapa son coéquipier par la taille.

_- Asseyez vous là, par terre, ne touchez pas les parois._ Il tapa sur sa radio. _Une équipe médicale d'urgence au ... Merde ! C'est vrai que ça ne fonctionne pas. Bon sang Sheppard, ne claquez pas maintenant, je n'ai pas de formation médicale moi ! Et je ne peux pas vous porter avec mon dos dans un sale état ! Vous entendez ? _

L'état du militaire empirait, il était maintenant couché à même le sol. Rodney regarda autour de lui. Il était dans un Jumper, il y avait des trousses médicales d'urgence, mais qu'allait-il en faire avec ? Il y avait bien un défibrilateur mais il n'était pas un expert ! Il attrapa le visage de John.

_- Ecoutez, je vais chercher les secours, je suis de retour dans deux minutes maximum. Tenez le coup d'accord ?_

Il sortit du Jumper en courant et à peine en dehors du hangar il rencontra Zelenka. Il l'informa de la situation. Le Tchèque appela une équipe médicale et suivit Rodney qui retournait dans le Jumper.

**oOo**

Il avait l'impression qu'une chape de plomb pesait sur tout son corps. Peut être qu'il était prisonnier d'un peuple pratiquant cette ancienne torture ... Il fallait absolument qu'il ouvre les yeux. Quand il les ouvrit, il s'aperçut qu'il était à l'infirmerie, allongé bien au chaud sous une grosse couverture. Il entendit des bruits de pas, ceux d'une aide-soignante. Elle s'approcha de lui et elle lui fit son plus beau sourire. La panique s'empara de John, c'était Hela ! D'une main, il lui attrapa violemment le bras et de l'autre ses cheveux.

_- Qu'est ce que vous faites sur Atlantis ? Je ne vous laisserai pas faire, vous ne l'emmènerez pas avec vous._

_- Sheppard ! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?_ hurla _Rodney. Lâchez la ! Vous êtes devenu fou ?_

_- McKay, elle est là pour vous ... elle ... _

John regarda Rodney puis Hela. Mais ce n'était pas Hela, juste une pauvre aide-soignante à deux doigts de pleurer, martyrisée par un Colonel au bord de la crise de nerf. Quand il la relâcha, elle partit en larmes suivit de près par Carson, alerté par les cris.

Sheppard serra les poings et se tapa la tête, il fut stoppé par McKay quand celui ci lui attrapa les poignets.

_- Arrêtez ça ! Je ne vous reconnais plus Colonel !_ Le scientifique s'était assis sur le rebord du lit et regardait avec inquiètude son coéquipier. _Dans le Jumper vous avez fait un malaise à cause de la fatigue accumulée,_ _Ronon m'a dit que vous aviez mal dormi la nuit dernière._

_- En fait ... Ca fait deux nuits que je ne dors pas. Pas une seule heure, pas une seule minute, pas une seule seconde. Rien. Nada._

_- Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé des cachets à Carson ?_

_- Des accidents peuvent survenir autant la nuit que le jour. Je m'en voudrais s'il arrivait quelque chose pendant mon sommeil. Si quelqu'un mourrait ..._

- _Vous n'êtes pas Superman. La vie est ainsi faite, il y a un début, un milieu et une fin. Nous sommes les seuls êtres vivants à comprendre le concept de la mort. Je n'ai pas l'air comme ça mais mon principe est de vivre au jour le jour et je suis sûr que beaucoup de personnes sur Atlantis resssentent la même chose. On a choisi de venir dans une galaxie inconnue, avec des ennemis inconnus, nous en sommes tous conscient._ John était surpris du ton bienveillant du Scientifique. Cette sentence de mort lui avait ouvert les yeux. _Je vous promets que si je meure demain je ne viendrais pas vous hanter._

Ils furent interrompus par un Ecossais un petit peu en colère. Rodney arrangea la chose en lui expliquant calmement la situation et John avala un somnifère à la demande express du médecin. Rodney allait partir quand John le retint.

_- Vous pouvez rester cette nuit ? Je suis sûr que Carson ne dira rien si vous prenez le lit à côté._

Le scientifique fut très surpris par cette demande, mais son ami avait l'air tellement fragile qu'il accepta.

_- John, vous savez, je ne vous ai jamais remercié pour les nombreuses fois où vous m'avez sauvé la vie, et je m'excuse de vous avoir mis en danger si ... _il s'arrêta quand il vit que John dormait déjà, assommé par les médicaments. _Bonne nuit John,_ murmura Rodney.

Sheppard bougea un peu, se tourna de l'autre côté et Rodney ferma les yeux.

John venait d'entendre les paroles de Rodney mais c'était plus facile de faire semblant de dormir que de le regarder car des larmes menaçaient de couler. En de nombreuses occasions Rodney lui avait sauvé la vie et John allait le remercier à sa façon. Oui, il venait de prendre une décision, Hela allait prendre une âme, la sienne, pas celle de Rodney.

**TBC.**

**Ca va Clio ? pas deux ans entre les deux chapitres. 8D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note**** :** Avant dernier chapitre normalement. Merci à Clio pour la plus longue que je n'ai jamais reçue. Info de dernière minute, j'ai une semaine de repos forcé, j'essaierai de finir cette fic et de continuer ... "Sur l'autre rive".

**Disclaimer**** :** Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**- 4 -**

Une semaine était passée depuis que John avait fait son malaise. La mission chez les Oréaliens avait été confiée à SGA8 et Teyla s'était jointe à eux pour les négociations. Depuis qu'il avait décidé de se sacrifier pour sauver son ami, John était serein, il appréciait chaque jour que la vie lui offrait. Il était sur le balcon du mess attendant que le miracle se produise. La porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un vint le rejoindre sur le banc.

_- Bonjour Colonel._

_- Bonjour Rodney,_ répondit John sans quitter le ciel des yeux.

_- Ça va ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ici à une heure si matinale ?_

Rodney parlait calmement, toujours avec de l'amabilité dans la voix. Peut être était ce de la pitié, mais John s'en foutait. Depuis une semaine, il avait appris à bien connaître le scientifique, ils passaient plus de temps ensemble et comme John avait cessé de le taquiner, Rodney n'était plus énervé, les sarcasmes avaient laissé place aux confidences.

_- J'ai découvert un truc sublime l'autre jour, un vrai miracle. Regardez._

Le Soleil fit timidement son apparition, un arc lumineux de plus en plus gros se formant sur l'océan.

_- Ça fait trois ans que je suis ici et je n'ai jamais pris le temps de regarder un lever de soleil._

_- Moi non plus, et pourtant je suis astrophysicien. J'ai honte d'avoir oublié l'essentiel. _

Ils restèrent immobiles, sans parler. John ferma les yeux et respira à plein poumons. Il ne vit pas l'inquiétude sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Le militaire se leva, avança vers la rambarde et s'étira. Il se retourna et vit que Rodney le regardait bizarrement.

_- McKay ? Y a un problème ?_

_- Euh ... non. C'est juste ce que je vois. Le soleil derrière vous, sa lumière vous illumine comme un halo, vous ressemblez aux icônes dans les églises, vous savez ... les dessins qui représentent le christ ou certains de ses apôtres ..._

_- Saint John ... Ça me va comme surnom ? Bon, je n'ai jamais été un saint dans la vie, mais tout le monde peut changer non ? Allez, venez, nous allons manger, nous avons une longue journée devant nous._

John retourna au mess et Rodney resta figé sur son banc, soucieux.

_- Tout le monde peut changer, mais certains changements ne sont pas normaux_.

Il se leva et alla rejoindre John au mess.

oOo

Après le déjeuner, ils allèrent chacun se changer pour la mission. Ils devaient rejoindre Teyla, car SGA8 avait découvert une installation ancienne.

John entra dans ses quartiers, alluma la lumière et d'un coup d'oeil circulaire il observa la pièce. Le petit lit de militaire, le poster de Johnny Cash, une photo de lui et de son idole. Pas de photo de famille car il avait coupé les ponts avec eux depuis longtemps. A présent, sa famille c'était son équipe.

_- Ces liens qui nous unissent ... _murmura John. (1)

Il s'avança vers son lit, il prit sur la table basse le livre « Guerre et Paix ».

_- Je n'aurai peut être pas le temps de le finir. Dommage._

Il alla dans la salle de bain pour se donner un dernier coup de peigne, passa sa tenue militaire, et lassa ses bottes. Voilà, il était prêt. Juste un dernier petit détail. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode et déposa une enveloppe sur son lit. S'il devait rencontrer Héla aujourd'hui, pas de problème, il était prêt. Il imagina Rodney assis sur ce lit, en train de lire le contenu de l'enveloppe. Une lettre de six pages expliquant les raisons de ce sacrifice. Bien sûr Rodney sera en colère au début, mais le temps effacera les blessures. John regarda sa montre, il était temps de partir.

_- Peut être à ce soir ..._

Mais au fond de lui, il était sûr que tout ce passerai aujourd'hui.

oOo

Il retrouva Ronon et Rodney devant la porte des étoiles. Il leva la tête et regarda une dernière fois la grande salle, il fit un signe à Elisabeth et il passa la porte.

Le village n'était qu'à dix minutes de marche, Ronon s'amusa à lancer un bout de bois très loin, courut pour aller le chercher et attendit ses équipiers à l'ombre d'un arbre. Cela arrangeait John car il voulait être seul avec Rodney. Il attrapa le bras du scientifique.

_- Attendez, j'aimerai vous dire quelque chose._ Il se planta devant Rodney. _Je ne vous ai pas remercié pour votre soutien durant cette semaine, votre amitié compte beaucoup pour moi, et je veux aussi m'excuser d'avoir été si odieux pendant des années. _

_- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ces paroles sont des paroles d'adieu ? Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez faire mais le suicide n'est pas la solution à tout._

_- Vous vous trompez Rodney. Je suis heureux de vivre, c'est juste que j'ai réalisé que la vie est courte ..._

_- Vous êtes gravement malade, c'est ça ? _coupa le canadien.

_- Non ! Je n'ai jamais été autant en forme. C'est juste que j'ai changé. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'on s'entend mieux depuis que j'ai arrêté de vous critiquer ?_

_- C'est vrai ... mais je m'inquiète quand même pour vous._

John sourit. Rodney était quelqu'un d'étonnant, compatissant, bienveillant. Le militaire regretta de ne pas l'avoir connu comme ça plus tôt.

_- Allez, venez Rodney. Ronon nous attends._

oOo

A l'entrée du village, il y avait un marché, les gens s'échangeaient des marchandises, ça discutait fort, c'était animé.

_- Teyla nous attends vers la colonne qui se trouve au centre du marché, _dit Rodney. _John ? Vous venez ?_

Le militaire s'était arrêté, il fixait quelqu'un au milieu de la foule, une belle jeune femme brune. Rodney aurait pu penser que le militaire jouait encore les Capitaine Kirk, mais il put lire dans ses yeux de la haine mélangée à la peur, de plus il tenait son arme serrée contre lui.

_- John ? Vous la connaissez ? Il me semble l'avoir déjà vu._

Un homme sur une sorte de cheval pégasien passa devant Héla, elle en profita pour se fondre dans la foule.

_- Venez Rodney, ce n'est personne, restez près de moi, y a un peu trop de monde ici._

Le canadien se tut. Il savait que cette jeune femme était une menace et il commençait à comprendre le comportement étrange du Colonel. Il les avait vu parler sur la précédente mission et c'est juste après que John avait changé.

oOo

Teyla les emmena au pied d'une montagne. Dans une grotte se trouvait un appareil de style lantien, alimenté par un générateur, pas un E2PZ mais quelque chose de plus sophistiqué. La pièce où était l'appareil était faite de métal.

Rodney tenta de se concentrer sur la machine, essayant d'oublier qu'une menace pesait sur lui. Il savait que John était là, il était en mode G.I. Joe. Soudain une alarme se déclencha.

_- Merde ! Y a un problème, le générateur est en surcharge, il est sur le point d'exploser ! Il faut sortir d'ici. _

C'était un piège tendu par Héla, John en était persuadé.

_- Venez Rodney._

Dès que le scientifique se retrouva dans le couloir, John tira sur le tableau de fermeture de la porte.

_- Sheppard ? _Trop tard, la porte venait de se refermer, piégeant le militaire à l'intérieur. Rodney tapa sur sa radio. _Sheppard répondez !_

_- Désolé Rodney, ce n'est pas à vous de mourir aujourd'hui. Je refuse qu'elle vous emmène, elle me prendra à votre place. L'épaisseur de ces murs vous protègera du souffle de l'explosion._

_- Ne faites pas ça John ! _supplia le scientifique.

_- Vous comprendrez tout quand vous lirez la lettre que j'ai laissé sur mon lit ... _

_- John ... pitié ... _

_- Éloignez vous, je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessé ... mon ami._

Comme par miracle l'alarme s'arrêta et la machine aussi. John se retrouva dans le noir.

_- John ? Ça va ? Je n'entends plus rien._

Il pouvait entendre Rodney de l'autre côté de la porte.

_- Rodney ? Vous avez fait quelque chose ?_

_- Non. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

_- C'était juste une diversion,_ dit une voix féminine.

Rodney se retourna, il vit la jeune femme brune.

_- Qui êtes vous ?_

_- Je m'appelle Héla, je viens vous chercher Rodney, du moins je viens chercher votre âme et surtout votre connaissance._

John, qui avait tout entendu, hurla derrière la porte. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu.

**TBC.**

**(1) Ça ferait un beau titre de fic, si quelqu'un à une idée ...**

**Les explications et la fin au prochain chapitre. Rodney va t'il s'en tirer ? Est-ce que The Queen of Deathfic va encore frapper ? Je me tâte encore. Merci pour toutes vos reviews. TQOD  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note**** :** Dernier chapitre. C'est un peu tordu mais ça se tient. J'ai écouté en boucle « Beautiful » de la bof du film Un automne à New York. D'après mes recherches c'est Jennifer Paige qui chante la chanson. A écouter d'urgence.

**Disclaimer**** :** Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**- 5 -**

_- Qui êtes vous ?_

_- Je m'appelle Héla, je viens vous chercher Rodney, du moins je viens chercher votre âme et surtout votre connaissance._

John, qui avait tout entendu, hurla derrière la porte. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu.

_- Ma connaissance ? Mais qui êtes vous ? ! ?_

_- Je suis ce qu'on peut appeler une ancienne, techniquement parlant bien sûr. Car je ne suis pas de la même race. Ils sont faibles, méprisants, imbus de leurs personnes. Pourquoi vous regardez derrière moi ?_

_- Euh ... pour rien._

_- Si vous attendez vos amis, je m'en suis déjà occupée._

_- Espèce de ..._

_- Ne vous inquiètez pas, je les ai juste endormis, ils ne m'intéressent pas, depuis l'ascension mes envies se sont calmées._

_- Vos envies ?_

_- Aspirer la vie dans un corps. Il est vrai que ça me manque de temps en temps._

_- Aspirer la vie comme chez un ..._

_- Wraith ? Oui. Regardez mon vrai visage._

Les yeux d'Héla changèrent de couleur et de forme, ses cheveux devinrent blancs.

_- Voyez le meilleur Docteur McKay._

Doucement, elle souleva sa main, une épine sortie de la paume. La panique s'empara du canadien.

_- Comment est ce possible ? _hurla t'il. _Un monstre tel que vous ne peut pas faire l'ascension ! Vous êtes Wraith !_

Enfermé dans la salle Sheppard compris l'horreur de la situation. Il tapa de rage contre la porte et tira sur celle-ci. Mais ses efforts étaient vains.

_- Non seulement je suis Wraith, je suis une reine et une scientifique. J'ai eu la chance de trouver une machine lantienne qui aidait à faire l'ascension. _

_- Pour l'activer il vous faut le gène ancien ..._

_- J'avais un descendant avec moi. Je me suis bien régalée de lui après ça. Après l'ascension j'ai découvert qu'en me nourrissant de l'être humain, non seulement je prenais sa force mais aussi sa connaissance. J'avais entendu parler de vous Docteur McKay. Ca fait longtemps que je vous cherche. _

Elle s'approcha dangereusement du scientifique.

_- Je ... je ne suis pas si intelligent que ça ... et en plus je vais vous donner une indigestion ..._

_- Laissez le ! _hurla Sheppard. _Prenez moi à la place ! Je suis un grand militaire, j'ai réussi beaucoups de batailles ..._

_- Calmez vous Colonel, _répondit Héla. _Je vous l'ai dit, et comme vous l'avez entendu je recherche des scientifiques. _

Comme Héla était tournée vers la porte, Rodney en profita pour passer derrière elle et courir vers la sortie. Malheureusement, Héla le rattrapa rapidement. Elle le plaqua au sol et leva la main pour le frapper en pleine poitrine.

_- __**Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnn**__ !_

**oOo**

C'est avec effroi que John entendit Rodney hurler. Il avait échoué et son ami était en train de mourir. Il se souvint du regard du Colonel Sumner lorsque la reine aspirait sa vie, la souffrance qui se lisait dans ses yeux. Lui même avait vécu plusieurs fois cette abomination lorsque Todd s'était nourris de lui.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit, le couloir était sombre, il alluma la lampe de son fusil. Héla pouvait être n'importe où. Il vit une masse sombre à quelques mètres de lui. Un corps allongé sur le sol. La lumière revint dans l'installation, il regarda d'abord autour de lui et quand il vit que tout danger était écarté, il s'approcha du corps. C'était Rodney, ou l'image d'un Rodney vieux de 150 ans, respirant à peine, tremblant, regardant le Colonel. John s'accroupit et prit la main du scientifique.

_- Je suis désolé Rodney. _

Avec le reste de force qu'il lui restait, Rodney souleva son autre main et la posa sur celle de John. Une façon pour lui de lui dire qu'il lui pardonnait.

_- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? ! ? Par les anciens ! _cria Teyla en voyant l'état de son coéquipier.

_- J'aurai dû l'abattre, _maugréa Ronon_. Je sentais bien que cette femme était bizarre. Rodney, je vous jure que jusqu'à mon dernier souffle je chercherai cette femme et que je la tuerai._

John n'avait plus la force de parler, il regardait son ami s'éteindre lentement, dans d'atroces souffrances. Rodney déplaça sa main vers le P38 de son collègue. Le militaire compris que le scientifique voulait qu'il mette fin à sa souffrance.

_- Non, je ne peux pas Rodney. C'est au dessus de mes forces._

Ronon qui avait compris, attrapa son arme et la calibra sur « tir mortel ». Il visa le canadien, le doigt sur la détente, la machoire serrée.

_- Non ! _cria t'il au bout de quelques secondes. Il tapa dans un mur pour se passer les nerfs.

Teyla s'accroupie vers Rodney et lui caressa les cheveux.

_- C'est bientôt fini ... _

**oOo**

Trois formes apparurent derrière eux. Ronon dégaina son arme, John se releva et visa les intrus. Héla était entourée de deux hommes, elle se débattait car elle était maintenue fermement par les bras.

_- Nous sommes des anciens,_ dit l'un des hommes, _des vrais anciens. Nous sommes intervenus avant qu'elle ne tue votre ami._

_- Avant qu'elle ne le tue ? Vous avez vu dans l'état où il est ? _cria John.

_- Nous allons arranger ça. Héla ... _

Les anciens lâchèrent la wraith et elle se dirigea vers Rodney. Elle planta à nouveau son dard dans la poitrine du scientifique et lui rendit sa force et sa connaissance.

_- C'est fait,_ cracha Héla. _Et maintenant ? Vous allez me laisser tranquille ? _

Les deux hommes firent non de la tête. Héla se plia en deux de douleurs, elle hurla avant de se désintégrer.

_- Nous sommes désolés pour cet incident. Le conseil des anciens en a eu assez des méfaits d'Héla, elle a été bannie. Vous ne la reverrez plus._

Vu le froid glacial qui se dégageait de l'équipe SGA1, les deux anciens s'éclipsèrent. John regarda Rodney toujours à terre.

_- Ronon, vous pouvez aller à la porte des étoiles et demander un brancard pour qu'on ramène McKay ? _

_- J'y vais aussi,_ dit Teyla. _Je ne crois pas qu'il sera capable de marcher seul. On vous le laisse ?_

_- Oui._

Une fois Teyla et Ronon dehors John s'assit et installa Rodney contre lui. Il attrapa une barre de céréale dans sa poche et la présenta au scientifique. Celui-ci refusa.

_- Il faut manger Rodney ... les secours vont arriver ..._

En état de choc, Rodney garda ses mains contre son torse. John n'insista pas. Il attendit que l'équipe médicale arrive.

**oOo**

_- Colonel, entrez._

John entra dans le bureau de Weir et s'assit. Deux semaines étaient passées depuis l'incident. Elisabeth cherchait ses mots.

- _Je ne sais pas comment le dire John. Rodney ne va pas mieux, il ne parle pas, il reste prostré, il refuse même de voir notre psy. Le Dédale arrive dans deux jours et ..._

_- Quoi ... vous voulez le renvoyer sur Terre ?_

_- Je pense que c'est le mieux pour lui. Là-bas, il sera suivi par les meilleurs spécialistes ... Pour lui Atlantis c'est la galaxie de Pégase, avec ses dangers, ses Wraiths. Sur Terre peut être qu'il se sentira en sécurité ..._

_- Mais sur Terre il ..._

_- Il dépérit John,_ coupa Elisabeth. _J'ai peur pour lui. _

_- C'est vous la responsable de cette expédition. Quoique soit votre décision je l'approuverai._

_- Bien, j'en informerai le Colonel Caldwell dès son arrivée._

John se leva. Elisabeth s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

_- Il va me manquer moi aussi,_ murmura t'elle.

**oOo**

Deux jours plus tard John alla à l'infirmerie chercher Rodney. Il prit un fauteuil roulant et installa son ami dessus. Il était tôt et Carson dormait encore dans son bureau. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur le balcon, John cala le fauteuil, mis une couverture sur les épaules du canadien et s'assit sur le banc.

_- Je voulais que vous voyez une dernière fois le lever du soleil. Le Dédale va arriver, on a préparé vos affaires, vous partez dans quelques jours pour la Terre. Je voulais vous dire merci Rodney car vous avez été là pour moi quand je n'allais pas bien, vous avez vu tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Je vais changer, j'essaierai d'être moins égoïste, de faire attention aux autres. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir aidé lorsque Héla vous a attaqué, j'avais prévu de me sacrifier pour vous, mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle voulait la connaissance en priorité. J'ai été stupide, et je suis toujours stupide. Votre intelligence va nous manquer sur Atlantis, mais ce qui va me manquer moi c'est votre amitié. Quand je viendrais sur Terre j'irai vous rendre visite si vous le voulez bien ... _le canadien ne bougeait pas, le regard dans le vide. _C'est le moment, le soleil se lève ..._

John attrapa la main de son ami et regarda le lever du soleil. En lui tenant la main il voulait lui donner toute la force qu'il avait en lui. Les doigts de Rodney bougèrent et serrèrent un peu plus la main du militaire. John le regarda. Des larmes coulaient le long des joues du canadien.

_- C'est tellement beau ... _murmura Rodney.

_- Oui, tellement beau._

_- Vous savez à quoi j'ai pensé au moment où j'allais mourir ? Je vous ai revu devant la rambarde avec la lumière qui vous entourait. Vous aviez l'air d'un ange ..._

John posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Rodney, en serrant un peu plus sa main. Le scientifique posa sa tête sur celle de son ami militaire et il éclata en sanglot.

_- Ca m'a fait tellement mal ..._

_- Je sais Rodney, je sais ..._

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant une bonne heure. Le balcon où ils se trouvaient était dans un lieu isolé de la zone ouest.

_- J'ai faim,_ dit enfin Rodney.

_- Ah ! C'est que vous allez mieux. Je vais demander au mess qu'on vous fasse un bon petit déjeuner, et ce soir un repas avec tous vous amis, si vous le voulez bien. Nous n'avons pas prévu de cadeau d'adieu mais ..._

_- Je ne pars pas, il faut que je vois Elisabeth._

_- C'est vrai ? Vous voulez rester ?_

_- Oui, mes amis sont içi ... surtout __**vous**__ êtes là ... et si on laisse Zelenka prendre la direction des opérations Atlantis ne tiendra pas longtemps !_ Rodney redevint sérieux. _J'ai juste une condition ..._

_- Laquelle ?_

_- Je ne pourrais pas reprendre les expéditions ... ce sera long avant que j'aille sur d'autres planètes._

_- On prendra le temps qu'il faudra ..._

_- Merci John. Merci aussi d'avoir tenté de vous sacrifier. Je suis content qu'Héla est disparue._

_- Y a un truc que je ne comprends pas ... comment un Wraith a t'il pu faire l'ascension ?_

_- John, êtes vous sûr d'avoir lu tous les dossiers du SGC ? Vous vous souvenez d'Anubis ?_

_- Le Goa'uld ? _

Ils discutèrent jusqu'au mess de l'ascension du fameux Goa'uld. Il y a quelques semaines ils n'étaient que des coéquipiers, à présent ils étaient les meilleurs amis. **Et si ... **si c'était plus que de l'amitié ? Seul le temps le dira.

**FIN.**

**Voilà pour l'explication tordue. Anubis a fait l'ascension alors pourquoi pas une reine Wraith ? Bon, il reste encore trois fics à finir. Merci d'avoir suivi « Et Si ... »**

**TQDF.**


End file.
